


Forts

by Tinymousechild



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3011993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinymousechild/pseuds/Tinymousechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla's never made a fort before. Laura wants to fix this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't Carmilla or anything associated with Carmilla. I just borrow the characters for fun.  
> This was inspired by an incident in chat involving a fort. That and a lot of boredom.

Fort

“Wait, what do you mean you've never made a pillow fort?” Laura asks. “You're 334 and you've never made a fort.”

“Never.” Carmilla answers. “It wasn't really popular back when I was alive and afterwords, I don't know. I just had other things to do.”

“Oh.” Laura says. “Well, it's pretty much a rite of passage so I guess we'll just have to build one now.” Laura moves over to the cabinet and pulls out some extra sheets.

“Whoa, slow down cupcake.” Carmilla says. She steps out of Laura's way as the younger woman tosses the sheets on the bed. Laura stops and ponders for a moment. “Laura.” Laura doesn't answer but turns and grabs a roll of duct tape from the small kitchen. The blonde climbs up on the bed and tries to hold the sheet up and tape it in place. She struggles for a moment before the bed shifts behind her. “Let me.” Carmilla holds the sheet in place as Laura runs the tape along the wall.

***

Ten minutes later and nearly half a roll of tape later, a fort hangs over the area between their two beds. Pillows are piled in the middle and Carmilla climbs back into the fort holding to mugs of hot chocolate. 

“So what exactly was the purpose of this?” Carmilla asks as she lowers herself onto the pillows.

“Well we can watch movies or something.” Laura says.

“We could have done that in bed.” Carmilla says. Laura takes one of the hot chocolates and leans forward to start a movie.

“What should we watch?” Laura asks. Laura scrolls through the lists of movies. “I know. The Lion King!”

“Wait, what? I'm not going to watch some childish cartoon again.” Carmilla says.

“But it's the Lion King, Carm. You'll love it. Please.” Laura begs. Carmilla sighs but nods. Laura hits play and leans back. They watch the movie in near silence although Laura sings Hakuna Matata as loud as she can. Carmilla rolls her eyes but the faintest smile cross her face and she kisses Laura on the cheek. 

Laura is nearly asleep when the movie ends so Carmilla gently moves forward to shut off the movie. Arms tighten around her torso and pull her back onto the mess of pillows. “Cupcake, I need to turn off the laptop.” Carmilla manages to close the laptop with her foot and rests her head down on the pillows. Laura rolls over tucking closer into Carmilla's body.

“Carm, it's cold.” Laura whines. 

“You're the one who wanted to sleep on the floor.” Carmilla says. Laura lets out a sad whine and Carmilla sighs before shifting into a large black cat and allowing Laura to snuggle into her fur. She lets out a small huff when Laura starts humming The Circle of Life. Once Laura's breathing evens out, a low rumbling purr can be heard from the large cat as she drifts to sleep.


End file.
